In the past, various approaches have been made to provide piston actuators that are of small size and able to actuate various devices. However, the devices that have been produced are not of such structure as to enable them to be made small enough for applicant's purpose in a missile that requires a very small overall diameter device.
With the above need in mind, it is an object of this invention to provide a dual area tangent piston that has space on a larger piston to which an actuator can be attached and have the actuator positioned to extend generally longitudinally of a smaller area tangent piston.
Another object of this invention is to provide non-concentric pistons which produce moments on the piston which counteract moments produced by a side mounting link when the link is in compression to thus reduce piston side load.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a dual area piston with an external side mounted connecting link which allows an output crank and shaft to be located adjacent the head end of the smaller piston.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a dual area piston with a point on the edge of one cross-sectional area of the piston which is tangent or flush with a point on the edge of another cross-sectional area of a dual area piston with non-concentric cross-sectional area which prevents piston rotation while allowing longitudinal motion.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a piston that is designed to reduce the angular motion on a connecting rod attached thereto by reducing the sine-cosine effects due to piston motion.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be obvious to those skilled in this art.